


Something He Found

by Dear_alexander_potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction, Fans, Future Fic, Future Klaine, International Fanworks Day 2020, Klaine, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_alexander_potter/pseuds/Dear_alexander_potter
Summary: Blaine and Kurt stumble across fanart of some very familiar peoplefor international fanworks day 2020
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 9





	Something He Found

‘Hey babe, come and look at this!” I could hear Blaine giggling like a school kid in the other room. “Coming!” I rubbed a smidge more face cream in and went to find him. 

He was curled up on the couch looking at his phone, a goofy smile on his face. “What is-Oh my god! Is that US?” “Yup.” The picture on Blaine’s phone was a drawing of two men - us, Blaine’s legs wrapped around my waist, our foreheads resting together. I can’t deny it was a good likeness, and a position we often found ourselves in, it gives me another reason to work out. 

“And it gets better,” “Budge up, lemme see more.” Blaine moves a bit and I settle between his legs, my head resting on his chest. Blaine’s heartbeat is one of the most soothing sounds in the world to me. 

He continues scrolling through, there must be thousands. I knew that people liked us, it was hard to ignore, but all this fanart? I wasn’t expecting this much. The styles ranged from realism to chibi characters to literal stick figures labeled with our names. 

Hundreds of scenes are recreated here, real and fake; the proposal (Rachel posted the video online), our wedding (Sue’s work), coffee dates, rehearsals, concerts. All these moments in our lives. 

I felt so lucky in that moment. I looked up at Blaine for a bit, just getting lost in him. The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, the rosy blush on his cheeks at certain images, his laugh when he found something particularly amusing. 

My own yawn drew me out of my Blainey-haze. Wait! How was it already midnight? “Honey,” another yawn cut me off “We should really go to bed soon.” “Yeh, yeh okay.” It wasn’t like Blaine to sound so distant, especially talking to me. Maybe he was just tired too. “You okay?” he’s scrolling back up now, probably looking for a favourite drawing. 

“No, yeh I’m good. It’s just - you’ve been lying really close to me this whole time and” he grinned, must have found what he was looking for. “There was one in particular I'd like to recreate.” This drawing was the two of us snuggled together in bed, our arms entangled, a duvet covering everything up to our noticeably bare shoulders. Our hair was in a state that only one thing did to it, and the dopey grins on our faces only confirmed my suspicions. 

“You know you didn’t have to go to all this effort just to make me have sex with you right,” I laughed a little. “Well, they do say your sex-life goes down hill after marriage.” “Honey, we’ve been married for six years now. Have you ever had a boring time with me?” I knew the answer of course before Blaine bashfully shook his head and smiled up at me. 

“Soooooo, is that a no?” 

“No. Of course not,” It’s a very rare occasion that either of us refused. I yawned again and looked down at my watch, “Now move your butt, we’re supposed to be up six hours from now.”


End file.
